


[Podfic] The Gladiator's Honour

by Chantress



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Harlequin, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: When you're wandering through the slave markets of life, innocently minding your own business and hoping against hope that your bloody semi-cousin will hurry up and pick a gift for his tertiary mother sometime this Altrarian solar cycle, there are certain things you don't want to hear the semi-cousin in question say to one of the sale items. Third on Ford's personal list was "Have we, ah, met?"
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Ford Prefect
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] The Gladiator's Honour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gladiator's Honour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42857) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



> For my "Harlequin" square for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:** The Gladiator's Honour  
**Author:** imperfectcircle  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy  
**Pairing:** Arthur Dent/Ford Prefect  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:16:31, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kge82pz9lh2fc4o/The_Gladiator%2527s_Honour.mp3/file)


End file.
